The prior art contains numerous quick-opening container structures, many of which include pull-up rings adapted to place pressure on a line of weakness and rupture the same, following which an entire portion of a wall of the container can be pulled away utilizing the ring.
Other approaches to the problem have also been attempted. Exemplary are Canadian Pat. No. 733,703, issued May 10, 1966 to L. Fried et al., and Canadian Pat. No. 345,588, issued Oct. 30, 1934 to G. D. McNeill.
However none of the prior art has addressed the necessity for providing a special structure that will allow persons with less than normal hand strength to open a can or other container.